


Another World Outside

by x (ordinary)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, D&S, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary/pseuds/x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what you need.</p><p>(Snippets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World Outside

**Author's Note:**

> i am afraid i don't know what i am doing
> 
> reference: my bae http://i.imgur.com/142GIzy.png

When he comes for you, you are both still sticky with the blood of Vinsomer's demise. The air stinks of ozone all the way back to camp, and for the whole trek, there has been a heat in his eye-- a hunger. It is almost disguised by his easy smile, for he is Ben-Hassrath, from toe to horn-tip, learned in the ways of imperceptible imperception.

But you are the Inquisitor, and you are no man's prey unless by choice. He follows you into the tent, a quiet pillar of heat behind you as you strip off your jacket, piece by navy piece falling to the ground. He grunts, feral, for the Bull has seen his red flag, painted in the freckles along your pale back, the cut of your narrow hips, the curve of your ears. You are the object of his desire. It is a heady feeling, to know how badly he wishes to constrain you so that you might later fly free and unburdened.

Bull encroaches, and soon lays hands upon your sides, and they large enough to span your chest from hipbone to pectoral. (A fact that he knows never fails to entice you. You have never said as much. There is no need.)

Upwards, you reach, to lace your fingers around his neck. You have to strain, standing up on the balls of your feet to reach at all. You know he can hear the evidence of your arousal-- can smell it, the sticky-sweet lust in the air. But it runs deeper than that: he same hunger you saw in him lives inside you as well, a coiled knot waiting to be untangled by his steady hand.

Your heart races like a halla's hooves dashing through the forest, quick-footed to escape its hunter.

But your hunter is here, and you have no intention of escaping. He ducks down low to bite at your collarbone, clever fingers undoing the numerous buttons and clasps on your pants with a deftness that would surprise anyone but you.

"You must be quiet," Bull murmurs, and the tone is kind but commands no disrespect. And you nod, knowing full well that you might fail. Knowing full well that there will be a punishment for it. Knowing full well that you will enjoy it almost as much as Bull will enjoy meting it out.


End file.
